Seven Semp Sjau
by Aslak Of Albion
Summary: Sept péchés, sept drabbles, autour de nos chers Avengers. 100 mots, pas plus. Des tranches de vie à la Tour Avengers. Garantie sans casse, ou si peu.
1. Orgueil

**_Salut tout l'monde ! Merci d'avoir daigné cliquer sur cette fic' ! :D_  
**

**_Alors, me revoici lancée dans un recueil de drabbles, toujours de 100 mots (respectons les traditions). Après les Dix Commandements, j'ai pris les Sept Péchés Capitaux comme thème. Non, je ne suis pas timbrée. u.u D'ailleurs cette idée des Sept Péchés m'est venu avant mais j'l'ai fini après... Bref. J'me suis aussi compliqué la vie et si on prend chaque lettre de début de paragraphe (elles sont en gras, c'est facile), cela donne le nom du péché en anglais. J'aime les défis. 8D  
_**

**_Avant que je ne dépasse le nombre de mots du drabble avec mes notes sans intérêts (c'est déjà fait, j'en doute pas) je m'arrête là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^.^  
_**

**_Les sept drabbles ont déjà été écrits et attendant patiemment leur tour, donc le rythme de parution devrait être quotidien. Voili voulou ! :)  
_**

**_En espérant que ce petit texte – et ceux qui suivront – vous fera rire ! ^w^  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**ORGUEIL.**

* * *

**P**our Tony Stark, le plus important, c'était lui. Son amour-propre n'avait d'égal que son génie.

**R**apidement, les Avengers avaient dû apprendre plus ou moins à compter jusqu'à sept : Rogers, Barton, Romanoff, Banner, Thor et Stark, plus son égo.

**I**mmédiatement après l'exil de Loki sous l'égide de son frère, les Avengers se rendirent compte que deux égos sur-dimensionnés sous le même toit, c'était risqué.

**D**e plus, les batailles verbales étaient souvent d'anthologie. Chacun des deux rivalisait d'ingéniosité et refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

**E**t Clint s'était mis à compter les points. Les paris entre les cinq autres Avengers ont vite décollés.


	2. Avarice

**_Coucou les gens ! :D_  
**

**_Deuxième drabble, deuxième péché : l'Avarice. Celui-ci, il m'est venu tout seul parce que je savais exactement la dernière grande phrase, fallait juste le contexte. x) Petit détail : c'est le seul drabble où il n'est pas fait mention de Loki. Oui, je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. A vrai dire, je voulais faire un Péché pour chaque Avengers (plus Loki = sept) mais mon inspiration m'a conduite ailleurs... Pour ceux qui aime pas le Thorki (ou pour toute autre raison), il y en aura, à petite dose cependant (sauf pour un... ;D), _****_je préviendrais en préambule_****_.  
_**

**_Bref, bref, bref._**

**_Merci aux vues, aux fantômes, aux reviewers, les ajouts en fav' et suivis et... A tous en fait. x)  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ! \o/  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**AVARICE.**

* * *

**G**râce à Dieu, ils s'en étaient tous sortis indemnes. Avec de nombreuses blessures, mais en vie. Captain et Thor étaient les mieux lotis, grâce à leurs capacités régénératrices.

**R**aisonnablement, ils étaient tous retournés sur l'Héliporteur, qui était venu les chercher suite à leur combat.

**E**nsuite, ils firent leur rapport directement à Fury.

**É**videmment, ils durent faire fi des infirmières leur papillonnant autour pour soigner leurs blessures.

**D**'habitude avare de compliments, Fury n'avait pu s'empêcher, juste avant de sortir, de glisser un « Bien joué. » aux Avengers, sous le regard fier – quasi paternel – de Coulson. Même Tony n'y trouva rien à redire.


	3. Envie

**_Et un petit drabble, un !_  
**

**_Je vous raconte pas la galère pour trouver un mot commençant par 'Y' pour que tout soit cohérent... Mais j'y suis arrivée, et ça tombait tout juste pour ce petit texte. J'espère qu'il vous plaira de le lire autant qu'à moi il m'a plut de l'écrire. ^.^  
_**

**_Merci du fond du coeur pour les reviews et les vues, et les favo' et les follow' ! C'est vital pour un auteur, ne l'oubliez pas ! :D_**

**_Pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire. A part que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses._**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**ENVIE.**

* * *

— Thooor alleeeez~ !

— Non Loki, pas maintenant.

**E**ncore une fois, le brun récidiva, en suppliant presque son aîné. Il était en manque, il n'en pouvait plus.

**N**éanmoins, Thor résistait. Même si son frère, avec ses yeux brillants de désir, était à deux doigts de le faire craquer, il tiendrait. Même si... Non. Il devait tenir.

**V**isuellement, la scène était comique. On pouvait presque oublier que leurs pouvoirs étaient capables de détruire plusieurs mondes.

**Y**aourt glacé. Tel était effectivement la cause de leur discorde : Loki en voulait absolument un, ce que Thor refusait obstinément car ils allaient manger dans peu de temps.


	4. Colère

**_Hello ! o/ Je viens de revoir Avengers, ça ma remonté les batteries !_  
**

**_Bref. Pour ce Péché, j'aurais pu choisir Hulk, finir en ScienceBro (ou pas d'ailleurs) mais ç'eut été trop simple. Et puis, trouvez un bon mot en 'W'... Sans compter que j'ai choppé un virus extraterrestre qui fait que mon inspiration ne daigne se pointer que quand il s'agit de Loki ou Thor. u_u_**

**_Oh et si quelqu'un a une hypothèse concernant le pourquoi de cette colère, qu'il me fasse signe. J'aimerais avoir votre avis. Vu que c'est plutôt flou, j'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce qui vous est venu en premier comme élément de réponse. Chacun à ses idées, et je voudrais connaître les vôtres. :) (Non, je ne suis pas en psycho ou quoi que ce soit du genre, je suis juste incompréhensible. u.u)  
_**

**_Sinon, comme d'hab' : merci de me lire ! :D  
_**

**_Et bonne lecture !  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**COLÈRE.**

* * *

**W**alhalla : mot qui résonnait pour une raison inconnue entre les oreilles du Jötunn, et une colère sourde, dont il ignorait la source, montait en lui.

**R**are : l'expression du grand-frère, mélange subtil entre étonnement et anxiété, tandis qu'il essayait de calmer le brun.

**A**tone : la voix de Loki, de glace lorsqu'il envoya Thor bouler sans ménagement.

**T**errible : l'aura qui émanait de lui, celle d'un dieu, d'un dieu furieux.

**H**ulk : même lui n'aurait pu venir à bout du brun s'il avait eu toutes ses capacités magiques. Alors quand Loki claqua la porte de sa chambre pour s'y enfermer, personne n'osa le déranger.


	5. Luxure

**_Me revoilà ! :D Vous ai-je manqué ?_  
**

**_Déjà, merci pour les views et les reviews, ça me motive à écrire. x) Mais les anonymes, c'est super frustrant de pas pouvoir vous répondre ! XD  
_**

**_En tout cas, le(la) Guest du Chap' 4 : _La première partie oui, j'y ai pensé aussi, le fait que pour tout un tas de raisons Loki ne pourra pas y aller. Par contre pour la deuxième c'est vrai que, si on considère le Thorki, Loki doit vraiment l'avoir mauvaise. Merci de m'avoir exprimer ton point de vue, ça a élargi le mien. x3_  
_**

**_Petit extra : Hier, j'ai posté mon One-Shot dans le fandom Thor, vu qu'il se passe avant Avengers, c'est pour cela que ce drabble vient avec un jour de retard. Je poste une fois par jour, c'est ma limite, sinon je posterais tout d'un coup et il n'y aurait rien de marrant. u.u  
_**

**_Alors pour ce drabble-ci, Thorki prononcé, mais au final, tout n'est que sous-entendu. Okay, c'est un sous-entendu de la taille de Volstagg, mais quand même. u.u Et pis bon, avec un Péché pareil, je pouvais pas passer à côté de quelque chose de ce type. Faire un lemon en 100 mots alors que je n'en ais jamais fait de ma vie, non merci. Et vu que je ne devais le faire qu'en un seul drabble, c'était soit l'avant, soit l'après.  
_**

**_Mais je vous laisse juger !  
_**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**LUXURE.**

* * *

**L**es joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration encore haletante, Loki ne pouvait empêcher un léger sourire d'imprimer ses lèvres.

**U**n sourire semblable mais plus prononcé anima celles de Thor, qui déposa encore quelques baisers sur le cou du brun avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

**S**ur le sol, leurs vêtements éparpillés témoignaient de la précipitation de leurs actes. A la vérité, ils n'avaient atteint le lit que de justesse.

**T**ranquillement blotti dans les bras puissants du blond, le Jötunn s'endormit enfin. Le Dieu du Tonnerre resta un long moment à l'observer, avant de le rejoindre au pays des rêves.


	6. Gourmandise

**____****Salut salut ! Voici tout de suite et maintenant, le drabble du jour ! o/**  


**____****Le thème : la Gourmandise. Bon, j'aurais pu faire pire. J'ai fait pire avec Nat' et le Dixième Commandement, donc j'ai pas voulu faire un double. Ç'aurait pas été marrant. :3 Et puis, y'a un petit sous-entendu de Thorki. Y'a que la dernière phrase qui me gène. Mais allez trouver un mot en 'Y' qui irait avec les 99 autres... La chute ne me plaît pas tellement non plus. Pour faire simple, l'est pas top.  
**

**____****Enfin, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture tout de même ! :)  
**

**____****A².  
**

* * *

**GOURMANDISE.**

* * *

— **G**are à toi si tu oses m'en prendre un. Si tu as faim, va te chercher quelque chose par toi-même.

— **L**oki, tu me passeras bien un de ces délicieux cookies ?

— **U**tilise tes jambes pour atteindre la cuisine au lieu de gaspiller ta salive.

— **T**on acide ne me touche pas. Tu as déjà partagé ton dessert avec moi plus d'une fois, pourquoi pas un petit biscuit ?

— **T**u perds ton temps.

— **O**h, mais ma langue peut me servir à autre chose...

— **N**nh! Thor ! Ne me saute pas dessus à tout bout de champs, les autres pourraient-

— **Y**eah ! J'ai réussi à en attraper un !


	7. Paresse

**_Coucou ! :D_  
**

**_Dernier drabble, et oui déjà. Je me tâte à faire un autre recueil avec des thèmes en vrac. Ça m'a bien plût d'en écrire donc je songe à en refaire. Je verrais. Pour l'instant j'vais me concentrer sur ma fic', ça peut pas me faire de mal ! Elle arrivera bientôt, j'attends d'avoir assez d'avance car je me connais et je peux me montrer très paresseuse (c'est surtout que j'écris bien et beaucoup que la nuit donc c'pas trop compatible avec les cours...).  
_**

**_Bref. Donc ce drabble résume bien ce qu'ont été mes vacances, sauf que moi, c'était tous les jours. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce drabble ! :)  
_**

**_Merci pour les views, le reviews, les ajouts en fav' et en suivies qu'il y a eu tout du long !  
_**

**_Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! o/  
_**

**_A².  
_**

* * *

**PARESSE.**

* * *

**S**amedi, le jour de la grasse matinée pour Tony. Même lorsqu'il passait la nuit à bosser, il n'était jamais réveillé avant midi.

**L**oki, à qui il arrivait de paresser au lit, comprenait exactement les raisons du milliardaire.

**O**rdinairement, le Jötunn se réveillait lorsque Thor se levait, puis restait à somnoler de longues heures, profitant juste du silence.

**T**rès vite, le blond avait compris le système. Son frère ne pouvait s'en plaindre, passant à présent la plupart de ses grasses matinées en sa compagnie.

**H**ulk, ou plutôt Bruce, ne faisait pas de grasse mat', mais Tony pouvait se montrer extrêmement persuasif.


End file.
